


Philadelphia

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Misunderstandings and making up





	Philadelphia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Philadelphia by Alison

PHILADELPHIA by Alison

Feedback to:   
Archive: Unusual Suspects, Basement, Ephemeral, Gossamer: anyone else just ask  
Category: Langly/Byers slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not mine etc  
Spoilers: Nope  
Summary: Misunderstandings and making up

* * *

Highway, Philadelphia-Washington  
5 pm

The highway back to Washington was packed with Friday evening homegoing traffic, and the rain made driving difficult. Frohike, who was driving, needed his full concentration on the road. Byers sat beside him, Langly in the back.

None of the Lone Gunmen were in the best of tempers. They had driven up to Philadelphia the day before, to a convention which had promised the chance to meet up with some hackers with valuable information. It had been a long day at the con, and a largely fruitless one. Some of their most valuable contacts had just not showed up. The only promising new lead had come from an ex-FAA employee, a subscriber to the newsletter, who claimed to have information about the bringing down of an airliner some months previously.

They had met him in the hotel cafeteria during the afternoon, a tall distinguished looking, prematurely gray haired guy in his mid 40s, whose sexual preferences soon became abundantly clear. His eyebrows had shot up at the sight of Byers, and during their meeting he had made it clear that he was much more interested in Byers than in talking about conspiracies; he couldn't take his eyes off him, directing his conversation solely to John as if the other two were not there, suggesting that they meet "someplace private, where we can talk without distractions ...".

Byers had strung along with him for a while, although uncomfortably aware of Frohike's barely concealed amusement and Langly's simmering resentment. However it became quickly apparent that the information was nothing new to them, and they disengaged themselves fairly politely and left the cafeteria, not before the man had warmly shaken Byers' hand and insisted on giving him his phone number, suggesting that John should call "if he needed anything more ...."

Langly just waited till they got clear of the cafeteria before starting in. "Well, John, you certainly made an impression there. Going to take him up on his offer? Didya bring condoms?"

Byers blushed and tried to make light of it. "Dont be ridiculous, Ringo. That was a complete waste of time."

Langly grunted and muttered something under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like "whoring . . ."

They decided to call it a day not long after, and made an early start back to Washington. Langly was quiet in the car on the way back. "Too quiet", Byers thought to himself. He could see Ringo in the rearview mirror; usually there was a warm glow to be had from catching each others eyes and exchanging looks and smiles in the mirror at times like this, but Langly's head was resolutely turned away as he stared out at the traffic.

He stayed quiet during the evening. Not sulking; not quiet enough to make Byers confront him. But there was a barrier there, and it stayed up all evening. He didn't meet Byers' eyes once during dinner, and went back to his computer straight afterwards. Frohike retired to bed soon after, claiming tiredness from the long drive,

Around eleven Byers realised that he had had enough for one day too. He looked over at Langly. "Do you want a cup of coffee before we turn in?"

For a moment it looked as if he wasn't going to get an answer. Then Langly muttered "No thanks . . . I'm going to stay with this for a while".

Byers sighed exasperatedly. Sometimes Langly could be just too much. He went out to the kitchen for his coffee and cleared up, then headed for his bedroom.

He had undressed down to his undershirt and boxers when a slight noise made him turn his head to see Langly standing at the door. He looked hesitantly at Byers and smiled sheepishly. "John . . I'm sorry."

John turned to face him. "Okay . . . but what was it *this* time? What'd I do?"

Langly shrugged. "It's not you, John, it's me . . the way you reacted to that guy at the con. When he was coming on to you .. I know it didn't mean anything. But I didn't like it."

John sighed. "We needed to find out what he knew, Ree . . .if all it took was for me to be civil to him, what's the problem with that?"

Langly nodded. "I know that, really. In fact - I surprised myself. I didn't expect to react that way. I was scared."

Byers let out a long breath of relief and smiled at the blond man standing in the doorway and making his heart beat faster just by the way he was standing there. He reached out, resting his hands on Langly's shoulders, gently brushing back the long hair. "Jesus, Ringo, was that all? Don't you know ... there could never be anyone else, not now. Only you. I'm crazy about you, don't you know that?"

Langly pulled him tight with a sound that sounded incredibly like a sob, and rested his head against John's shoulder for a long moment. "Yeah . . . I guess I do. I'm sorry Johnny, I behave like a complete jerk sometimes. I guess I can't believe I'm so lucky to have you."

John pulled his head back a little and kissed him gently, trying to put all his love into it. "Better come and let me show you."

Langly tightened his embrace even closer until Byers could hardly breathe. "Oh god ... I need you so much..."

Byers pulled Langly over to the bed and let him take control, knowing instinctively that the younger man needed the reassurance of Byers letting him do whatever he wanted. Langly was all over him, hardly giving them time to pull their clothes off, kissing frantically, muttering his name interspersed with muffled words and phrases that John could not make out but seemed to be pleas for reassurance mixed with apologies. Langly was on top of him, rock hard cock grinding against his thigh, hands in John's hair, biting hard down on his neck, along his collarbone, down his chest. Byers stroked his hands down Langly's back, trying to slow him, calm him, reassure him, but all too soon Langly let out a loud cry that was almost like a cry of pain, jerked once more convulsively and came all over John's chest and stomach with spurts of semen.

Almost instantly the tension seemed to go out of him and he took a deep shuddering breath, subsiding down beside John with a sob of relief, his head against Byers' side. Byers slid an arm round him, his hand behind Langly's head, fingers lacing through the blonde hair and feeling what could only be tears on Langly's cheek.

Langly slept in his arms, the deep sleep of release. Byers held him, trying to ignore the unresolved ache in his own body and more or less succeeding after a time. After a while Langly shifted a little and tightened his arm round Byers, raising his head, memory drifting back. "John - god, I'm sorry - I didn't -  
"

Byers stroked his hair. "Shhh . . .it's okay, Ree. You needed me. Don't worry about it."

Langly let his head fall back drowsily, rubbing his cheek on Byers' arm. "Yeah - but you ..."

Byers smiled in the dark and kissed his shoulder. "Go to sleep, Ree. It's been a long day."

Langly snuggled closer, still more than half asleep. "Okay . . . but you just wait for the morning . . ."

END


End file.
